Sunlight from certain angles can be distracting, blinding, or dangerous to the operators of many types of vehicles. Sun visors exist in many modes of transportation, such as automobiles. These provide some relief from the direct sunlight, but many users still find the sunlight to be distracting or blinding at various points throughout the day. Occasionally the problem is that the visor itself needs to be extended. On other occasions an extended visor would not solve the problem because of the angle of the sun; an extended visor would cover too much of the visual field. Different types of lighting throughout the day require different solutions.
The reduction in visibility caused by certain types of lights can cause uncertainty and accidents.